This Life
by christmas6c6
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven Fluff! A story I came up with when I was watching the show...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Scooby Doo

Raven sat on the roof, levitating and meditating "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said slowly, repeating each word carefully. Robin and Cyborg were playing basket ball, or an immature excuse to act like a two year old as Raven called it.

She had no idea where Beast Boy was, Starfire was giggling over the way the ball swooshed through the basket, but there were no stupid jokes, idiotic comments. Raven sighed and kept on meditating. But, was interrupted.

"Whatca doing Raven?" She heard a scratchy, boyish voice from over her shoulder. She cringed and without turning around said, "I'm meditating. Go away." She began again, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos". She heard footsteps, walking away. **Thank God.** She said in her mind.

Beast Boy walked over to the game where Robin was showing Starfire how to hold a basket ball. He sighed and sat down, "Hey guys wanna go grab some pizza? My treat." He said. "No thanks man, we're good." Cyborg said, trying to keep in laughter as Starfire hit Robin with the ball. "Yeah, I know you're good, but can we get some pizza?" Beast Boy pestered. Cyborg sweat dropped, and shook his head, "Dude, maybe later."

Beast Boy walked downstairs. He was bored, and hungry. He walked into the main room and opened the fridge. Without looking he took out some leftover tofu and slumped on the couch. He wearily felt for the remote and turned on the cartoon channel.

Raven got up and looked over at the basket ball court, expecting to see Beast Boy cheering them on. **That's odd**. She thought. She walked back into the main room, and saw Beast Boy slumped on the couch, watching a cartoon, with an empty plate of tofu beside him.

She kept on walking to her room, when she heard, "Hey Raven, wanna join me?" She was about to keep on walking, but for some reason said, "Sure." She walked back to the common room, and sat on the couch. "What's this show?" She asked. On the screen was a group of teenagers, wearing old fashioned clothes and a dog. "Scooby Doo." Beast Boy said as the dog spoke. "Scooby Dooby Doooooooo!" It yelled and ran clumsily.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. **This is entertaining?** She thought as Beast Boy laughed. "The dog, talks?" She asked wearily. "Yeah, pretty cool huh?" He answered not taking his eyes off the screen. Raven didn't give an answer and sat there with Beast Boy, watching a Scooby Doo Marathon.

A couple hours later, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg clomped down the stairs, laughing and talking. Robin froze in his footsteps as he saw Raven and Beast Boy watching television. Together.

Starfire however floated over to the couch and sat down as well. "What is the name of this fascinating entertainment?" She asked as the theme song started up again. "Scooby Doo." Raven said, with a little more life in her voice than usual. Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks, and walked away.

Soon, Starfire walked up to her room too. "And that ends the Scooby Doo Marathon folks!" The narrator said in an annoying voice, "Next up, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!"

Beast Boy shut of the T.V, "It's getting late. I need to go to bed." He said as he stretched and yawned. Raven nodded. "Right. Goodnight Beast Boy." She said and started walking away. "Wait! Raven!" She heard him call. "Hm?" She said, turning around. "Uh, thanks for watching Scooby Doo with me." He said shyly, as he looked down and brushed his foot across the floor.

"Oh, no problem. I-I enjoyed it." She said and turned and walked back to her room. Beast Boy watched her and thought to himself **She _enjoyed herself?_**

End of Chapter One

Don't worry, that's only the first one. Please Rate and Review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	2. Lovey Eyes

Chapter Two

The tux that started it all

Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror. He changed into a cat. "Yes, you are quite handsome." He purred, and rubbed himself against the mirror. "Friend! I am happy to hear you compliment you!" Starfire cheered, clapping her hands. Beast boy swirled around and turned into human form again. "St-Starfire!" He squeaked, and blushed. She smiled, "Please, how was the Doo of Scooby?" She asked. Beast Boy slumped against the doorframe and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, it was okay, I guess."

"Wonderful!" She applauded again. Beast Boy looked at her, "Is there anything else you wanted?" Starfire nodded eagerly, "Yes, Robin wishes to speak with you!" She smiled and cocked her head. **Crud, when Robin wants to speak to you, it's never good.** Beast Boy thought. He started to walk and wondered what it could be about. **I don't _think _I did anything bad. Maybe Starfire dreamed it, or something.**

"Hey Robin!" He said, as cheerily as he could. "Beast Boy. I want to talk to you about last night." He said sternly, and slid onto the counter. Beast Boy slowly walked over, and looked him in the eye. "Yeah?" Robin continued, "Raven seemed...off last night. Do you know if she's ok?"

Beast Boy looked away. "She was fine. If you mean what I did to her me"

Robin cut him off, "I didn't mean that Beast Boy." He said quietly. "Then what _did _you mean?" Beast Boy said, getting angry. "Beast Boy," Robin warned. "Look, I didn't kiss her or anything. Why do you get so tense when I'm alone with Raven?" Beast Boy said, starting to raise his voice. "Beast Boy, calm down." Robin tried to comfort him. "I don't yell at you when you give lovey eyes to STARFIRE!"

"LEAVE STARFIRE OUTTA THIS!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy took a step back. "Look, I was just wondering if she was ok. And, I wasn't asking about your love life, especially with Raven. But if there is..." Robin said quickly. Beast Boy looked down. "No, there's no love." He muttered. Robin nodded, "Ok, you can leave now."

Beast Boy shuffled out of the room and into his, he sighed, "I can tell this is going to be a great week."

End of Chapter Two

Sorry to make this so short! It's Thanksgiving and it's getting late so::yawns: I need to go to bed. Happy Thanksgiving! R&R!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	3. Bottles and Penguins

Chapter Three

Bottles plus Penguins

Raven looked closely at the words of the book as she read she could see it playing in her mind, "As he drew the sword, the fire surrounding him" Raven leaned closer, almost feeling the warmth of the fire when suddenly, "Raven! Hey Raaaaaven!" Raven snapped the book shut. "Go...away" she said slowly. "But Raven! It's me, Beast Boy!" the muffled voice at the door said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Beast Boy, go eat tofu or something." She went back to the book, "The fire bit at the young warrior's ankles, but he fought the enemy swiftly."

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy started pounding at the door. Raven was seething, "WHAT?" She screamed, slamming the door open. Beast Boy smiled, "Good. Uh, you wanna go to the zoo with me?" He smiled wider. "No." Raven said and slammed the door. She finally heard Beast Boy's retreating steps.

She relaxed on her bed. "Why _did _I watch that stupid show with Beast Boy?" She thought aloud. "It certainly was a waste of my time, and now he's going to ask me to do stupid things with him every single day." She shook her head and started to regain meditation. **This'll probably help** she thought. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Beast Boy walked into the common room. Starfire was sitting on the couch, apparently doing nothing. "Friend! I heard you and friend Raven speaking!" She sang. "Uh...yeah." Beast Boy said, and scratched the back of his head. "Please, what is the zoo?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, a zoo? That's a place where you eat junk food and look at animals." He answered, and turned on the T.V. Starfire shrieked, "That is what _you _change into, yes?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that!" Robin walked in and looked curiously at the two, "The zoo? Why don't we go?" He asked. Starfire applauded, "Yes! I wish to visit Beast Boy's zoo!"

"I shall go and get friend Raven!" She said, and floated down the hall. "Friend Raven! We are going to friend Beast Boy's zoo!" She said as she knocked on the door. Raven slid over to it. "The zoo?" She opened it, "I'll stay." Cyborg came over, "C'mon Rae! It'll be fun! Think of those corn dogs!"

Raven looked at the eager faces and sighed, "Fine. But it's sick to be serving animal carcass in a zoo."

"Oh! Look!" Beast Boy said, "Penguins!" He, Cyborg and Starfire ran over. Raven looked at Robin. "Can we go now?" She asked in a dry voice. Robin looked over at Beast Boy who had changed into a penguin and was waving at the other penguins. "No, the team deserves a break, you can go check out the lions or something." Robin said, with a half smile. Raven looked over too.

"Whatever." She said, and watched Starfire and Cyborg laugh at Beast Boy who was still waving at the confused penguins.

After more exhibits, the petting zoo (where Starfire met a lamb), and lunch, the team stopped at the souvenir store. Starfire held up a t-shirt saying "Come in like a lamb, out like a lion." She smiled, "Beast Boy, this would fit you." He laughed, "Sure Star." Raven looked at the plushies, with goofy smiles on their faces.

**This is dumb. We've been here for hours.** She thought to herself. "Robin, I need to meditate. Let's go." She commanded. Robin looked at the team, "Okay, come on guys. We're going home." Beast Boy took his change from the person at the counter, and started to whine "Already? We've only been here for" "Way too long." Raven interrupted.

Beast Boy scowled, but walked out with the rest of them.

When they got home, Raven made herself some tea and sat down on the couch. **This is so much better.** She said to herself, and relaxed. She was only awoken by Cyborg's eager voice. "C'mon y'all! Let's play!" He yelled. "Raven! Up!" Raven woke up, and shot a mean face at Cyborg.

"Please, what game shall we play?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked around, trying to be dramatic and shouted, "Spin the Bottle!" Raven's eyes widened, "Isn't this a...love game?" She said in a small voice. "Oh, how joyous!" Starfire said. Robin started to explain how to play and Cyborg took out a bottle.

When they were all ready, they dimmed the lights and had a candle flickering by the circle. It was Robin's turn, and he spinned a bottle. It pointed at (c'mon everyone! Guess!" Starfire. He and Starfire blushed. Beast Boy snickered, "Go on!" Robin leaned across the circle and Starfire did too, until their lips met.

After the kiss, they sat down again sheepishly and waited for the next contestant. It was Beast Boy. He spinned it casually and it slowed down, slower and slower until...it landed on Raven. Raven looked at him. "Oh you're joking." She moaned. "Th-that was my practice spin!" He said, looking around wildly.

Robin looked at him, "Beast Boy, unless you want to kiss Cyborg." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "Fine." He said miserably. "Don't _I _get a say in any of this?" Raven protested. Cyborg looked at her, "Nope, you're the spinnie, therefore you cannot protest." Raven shot a glance at Starfire, who was still blushing from the kiss and trying to hold in laughter. "Fine."

She leaned across the circle, and Beast Boy leaned across closer and closer until...

End of Chapter Three

Sorry to leave you hanging! But I love cliffhangers! If you review, I might update sooner...

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven

They kissed. Raven closed her eyes; she felt like she was surrounded by new things, she felt her life was perfect, she felt...happy. Beast Boy opened his eyes in surprise, he felt like it was his birthday, he felt like the first time he ate cake, he felt it all. Soon, he too closed his eyes, wanting more of this new feeling.

"Robin, our kiss didn't last two minutes." Starfire whispered into Robin's ear. "Yeah, I know." He whispered back. Cyborg's eyes were huge, and he was gaping at the two, still kissing. Robin glanced at him, "Uh, should we?" He said quietly. Cyborg nodded, "Break 'em up? I don't know, maybe I should savor this moment." Cyborg said back.

Raven was then woken up to reality, she was kissing Beast Boy. She pulled away. "Oh, oh, oh! That is gross!" She wiped her lip and with her powers started some tea. Beast Boy was surprised, and then grossed out too. "I kissed _Raven_? Ugh, EW!" He ran over to the sink and started to wash off his tongue.

Raven sipped her tea. "I'm glad you all are enjoying this." She said, glaring at the titans on the floor laughing. Robin wiped his eye, "Oh that was too good." He said, and began to laugh again. "Tell me friend, did you enjoy the sensation?" Starfire said curiously. Raven got up, "This isn't funny." She shot them all looks and walked into her room and slammed the door.

Beast Boy walked over to the group, who were now wiping their eyes giving some last chortles. "Dude, what happened?" He asked. Cyborg smiled at him, "It looks like you have a new girlfriend." He looked at Starfire and they went into a fit of laughter again.

Robin looked at him seriously now, "Beast Boy was that your first kiss with Raven or..." a vein started to pulse on Beast Boy's forehead. "No...Robin" Robin nodded, "Just making sure."

Raven shoved her face into the pillow. **How could I have been so stupid?** She thought to herself. **Beast Boy? And me? Kissing? That's disgusting! **She screamed into the pillow. Suddenly the door opened. "Hey Raven, um, the door wasn't locked." Said the scratchy, boyish voice she knew only too well.

She turned her head to him, "Beast Boy, I'm warning you, you are the last person I want to see right now." She said, before her eyes glowed with hatred. Beast Boy frowned, "I guessed that. Look, Raven I feel the same way you do." He looked at her eyes, and glowed a tinge of red. "Maybe not, but still. Raven, that was a mistake, but you still kissed me. Besides, we're friends. Right?" He said, as he lingered in the doorway. Raven looked up at him and sniffed. "Yes Beast Boy, we're friends." She said in a way like she'd said it millions of times before.

"Well, you know, uh, well, we could, uh, ummmm, yeah." He said, and ended with a grin. Raven gave him a look, "I didn't get anything from that." Beast Boy looked at the ground, "We could...b-be be more than just, um, you know...friends." Raven raised an eyebrow. "I didn't catch that last part."

"We could be more than just friends!" He shouted. Then he slammed the door and ran to his own room. Raven stared in surprise at the closed door. **This is new, more than friends? I don't know if this is a good idea...**

Beast Boy started cleaning up the mess in his room. "That was so stupid! I don't have feelings for Raven! I mean hello? She's creepy old Raven! She's the one who yells at me, or humiliates me or is mean to me. She's the one who makes me feel like dirt. The one, who, who...Maybe Robin's right."

He threw a ball into a toy chest, "Maybe Robin's been noticing me blushing when she is actually nice to me." He gathered some misplaced crayons and put them in a box. "But I mean, Raven! I'm talking about Raven! Raven Raven Raven Raven." He collapsed on his bed and began to sob. "Raven."

Raven heard a knock at the door. "If this is regarding the kiss, go away." Raven said, and turned the page of her book. It was Starfire. "Friend! Beast Boy is not happy! He is crying! Please, friend Robin says he is sobbing. Beast Boy keeps on saying your name; do you know what is happening?" Starfire pleaded.

Raven closed the book. "He's calling _my _name?" She said, and got off the bed. "What if...oh no!" She ran out of the room, forgetting her cape which had been wrapped around her.

End of Chapter Four

A/N – Sorry to cut you off here, but I have a terrible headache! Please review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	5. Spilled Hot Chocolate

Chapter Five

Spilled hot chocolate

Raven ran to Beast Boy's room and quietly opened the door. He was thrashing on the bed, yelling out Raven's name, and gasping for air through his sobs. Raven looked at him pitifully and slowly walked towards his bed and sat down on it. She put her hand on his back and he jumped.

"R-R-Raven?" He asked. She nodded, and Beast Boy broke down in sobs again. Raven looked around, not really knowing what to do. "Uh...there...there..." She said, trying to be comforting. Beast boy put his face in her lap, and soon it was covered in wet tears.

After many pats on the back and there theres, Beast Boy was only sniffing. "Oh God Raven, I acted like such an idiot. More than friends? I'm so stupid!" Raven looked at him cautiously, "And...How are you stupid?" she asked as he lifted his head off her lap. "'Cause, I thought you would like me! No, love me even!" Beast Boy managed to say. Raven gave a warmer smile than ever before, "Beast Boy, that's not stupid. It's...nice." She said.

"Really? You really don't think I'm an idiot then?" He asked while drying his face on his sleeve. "No, but I do think it was dumb to approach me after all that." Raven said and stood up. She was about to walk out the door when Beast Boy stopped her, "Hey Raven, do you wanna talk in the living room? Raven gave him a half smile, and slowly nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

Raven got some tea and Beast Boy got a mug of hot chocolate. They sat on the couch, and talked about things until Raven brought up the kiss. "Beast Boy, did you _enjoy _the kiss?" He took a sip out of the mug and stared into it. "Yeah, I did." Raven nodded, "Because...I guess I kind of did too."

Beast Boy dropped the hot chocolate and let his mouth hang open. "_Y-you _enjoyed the kiss?" Raven used her powers to throw a towel on the spill. She nodded and got off the couch. "It's getting late. Robin would think we were doing something else if we stayed up any later." Raven said and balanced her tea mug on the stacks of dirty dishes in the sink. "Hoo boy, Cyborg would have a field day if that happened." Raven smiled.

"Goodnight Beast Boy." She kissed him on the cheek. Beast Boy blushed, "Raven." He said, "Hm?" Raven turned around. He walked over to her and gently held her chin, and pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted all of thirty seconds and then Raven smiled, and walked to her room. Beast Boy waited for her to leave, and punched the air. "Yes!"

Raven woke up and blinked a couple times to get used to the new light. She arose, and got dressed. She walked into the main room and sat a ways away from the couch and began to levitate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" She closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos". She heard Robin come in. **He's probably the only one who doesn't disturb my meditation** she thought, and went back to chanting.

Soon Starfire came in and Raven heard her pouring Cap'n Crunch, and then Cyborg. Cyborg was making bacon and eggs, and waffles. Raven smiled, it was funny how she knew this routine so well. A couple minutes later, Beast Boy finally walked in. "Good Morning everyone." He went to the counter and began to make some tofu waffles.

Raven grinned, this time showing her teeth. Beast Boy looked over and smiled too. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

End of Chapter Five

It seems everything is going perfectly, no? Well, that's definitely about to change. Thanks for all the reviews guys! They've really kept me going! I'm so glad you like it! And I do have one question, can the stories only go up to ten chapters? Because that's something I've noticed...Anyway, thanks for reading! Please Review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	6. Glalalak

Chapter 6

Glalalak

The day was normal. A couple meditations, some quick robberies, tea, and finally night. Raven walked into the common room, eyes closed with happiness. "Good Night everyone!" She said and smiled, and then she walked to her room and collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Then she stopped. Silence. She screamed and ran out of her room. Robin was still gaping and Beast Boy was grinning. She ran up to Beast Boy and shook him, "WHAT HAVE YOU TURNED ME INTO? A FREAK?" She asked wildly. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin slinked out of the room, watching from a safe distance.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Uh, I didn't think I did all that much." Raven looked at him sulkily, "You kissed me." They were both silent. Raven held her other arm, and looked at the floor. "Beast Boy...this isn't working." She whispered. Beast Boy nodded, "I know." He too looked at the ground, but then looked at her.

He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and kissed her, "We'll make it work." Raven's eyes brimmed with tears, and she collapsed into his arms. Beast Boy smiled, "We will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven woke with a start. She and Beast Boy had had a...productive night last night, and he must've carried her back to her room. She blushed, remembering the pleasure, and got up to dress. She stopped as she put on her cloak, **Hold on a sec; I _did it _with Beast Boy? Wow, things have changed.**

She walked out into the common room, only to be greeted by blank stares. "Umm, what?" She asked, walking to the couch and looking around. Starfire looked at her and stuttered out, "Friend, you have slept later than usual." Raven turned to the microwave, "One thirty? How did I sleep for so long?" She yelled. Her emotions began to act up and she calmed herself.

She sat down silently on her usual post, and let her cloak hood cover her face, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beast Boy came in a of couple hours later and yawned and stretched. "Geez B.B, what were you up to last night? I mean first you and now...oh." Cyborg said, pausing the video game with Robin. He looked at Robin, and Robin looked at Raven who was deep in thought and then Beast Boy who was pouring some Chocolate Rice Crispies.

Cyborg gave Robin a questionable look, and shrugged. "Really Cyborg, I doubt it." Robin said quietly, so only Cyborg could hear. Cyborg took a double take at Raven, who was blushing and trying to not smile, "A-Azarath, Metr-rion, Z-z-Zinthos." She said, trying not to smile and trying to contain laughter. Cyborg sweat dropped and gave Robin a doubtful look, "Robin, I think it's time for one of your famous talks..." He said, and unpaused the video game. Robin's eyes grew small, remembering the first time he had confronted Beast Boy with his worries.

"No friggen way." He muttered, and crashed into Cyborgs car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven sighed, and opened her eyes, finished with meditation. The common room was empty, except for Starfire. Raven stood up and let her hood fall, "Hey Starfire, I need some advice." Starfire stopped gulping down mustard and whirled around. "You need, my assistance?" She asked and dropped the mustard.

Raven watched it fall, "Uh, yes?" She said wearily and started to walk to the couch when Starfire embraced her in a jump-hug. (A/N: Those things can kill you. My friend Luna used to do those to me and...never mind.) Raven choked, "Uh, Starfire you're" Raven squeaked, trying to struggle free. Starfire interuppeted her, "I am pleased!" She said and released her grip on Raven. "Now, what to help?"

Raven looked at Starfire and brushed her hair out of her face. "Ok, say you do it with a guy." She started and looked at Starfire. Starfire cocked her head. "Do what?" Raven sweat dropped, "Uh...you know...Do _it_." Starfire looked at her innocently, "I do not get the It." Raven looked at her and thought of how to explain.

"Ok, well you know how people have babies, right?" Starfire thought a bit, "By the celebration of Glalalak! Whereas the two lovers have a" Raven cut her off, "Yeah, well, say someone "Glalalaks, with a guy, and they were just friends with that guy and they don't know what to do."

Starfire was quiet. "You have glalalaked with Beast Boy?" She asked after a moment of silence. Raven looked Starfire straight in the eye, "Yes." Starfire's mouth hung open and she leaned over and embraced Raven in a hug, "R-Raven, I am, speechless."

End of Chapter Six

Well? Did you like it? Do you want me to keep on going? I do, I love this story! And, I love you guys! You guys have really kept me going with your reviews! I've learned so much! Keep on reading!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	7. Talk Sick Mind Reading

Chapter Seven

Talk – Sick – Mind Reading

Starfire looked sincerely at Raven, "Raven, you are my friend; you are Beast Boy's friend, yes?" Raven looked at her sadly, and nodded. Starfire continued, "You really love him?" Raven looked away and got up, "Yes, but I don't know why. I don't know why I watched Scooby Doo with him! I don't know why I agreed to kiss him! I don't know why I love him! I just...do."

Starfire looked at Raven and smiled, "That is how I feel sometimes." Raven smiled, she nodded. "Thanks Starfire, it's nice to...talk sometimes. But don't get used to this." She said, and got up off the couch and began to walk to her room. "Shall I alert our other friends?" Starfire called before Raven entered her room. Raven cringed in the doorway, "No, no don't tell Robin or Cyborg." Starfire glumly agreed, and turned on the T.V.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy sat on the floor of his room, bored and not knowing what to say to Raven next. He didn't know whether to tell someone or not that he had taken Raven's virginity, it was kind of embarrassing, especially that he was only so young. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called, and stood up. Raven opened the door, "Uh, Beast Boy I feel really sick." She said, and clutched her stomach. Beast Boy put his arm around her. "You can hang in here and I can make you some tomato soup and a cheese sandwhich?" Raven smiled at him, "Thank you!" She sang and then her eyes got wide, "Thanks, that's kind." She said coolly and sat down on Beast Boy's bed, the very bed.

She lied down on the bed comfortably nestled in the sea of warm blankets and down comforters. She inhaled, and exhaled and drifted slowly off to sleep. A couple hours later she was awoken by the smell of good food.

She lifted herself slowly, and stretched, sitting on the bedside table, was a beautiful tray with soup, a Satsuma, a cheese sandwich, and a small chunk of a "Starfire concoction". She placed the tray onto her lap, and began the feast.

When she was done, she rose out of the bed and used her powers to pick up the tray and put it with the other dishes in the sink. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, and Robin and Starfire were probably in the gym or on the practice course. She slunk along the floor and sat in her usual place and began, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin, something has been troubling me." Starfire said while getting a rebound of the basket ball. Robin looked over at her, "What Starfire?" He asked, and sat down on the edge of the roof. Starfire joined him, "You realize the newfound relationship of our friends, Raven and Beast Boy, yes?" She said calmly, but with some shock in her voice.

Robin nodded, "What happened? Tell me everything." He stated, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Starfire smiled at him, "Well, it all started when Raven stopped meditating and" and Starfire told him everything, about Glalalak and the "It" and how she was scared. Robin was a good listener, nodding at the right times and comforting her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy looked at Raven, **She sure doesn't look sick. Maybe she just wanted attention, maybe we can frolic again tonight.** He thought happily. But Raven, was reading his mind. **Beast Boy, I do feel sick. I'm not up to it! Yes it was fun, but I don't think it's right.** Raven said into his mind. Beast Boy was surprised, **Raven how'd you? Whatever, please Rae? I need something to look forward to!** He pestered. Raven kept on going **Is that all you want me for? My body? That's sick Beast Boy. And, don't call me Rae.** She said, and cut off her meditation and got herself some tea.

Beast Boy got up when Cyborg left to repair the T-Car. "Raven, I-I'm sorry, I was being a jerk." He said, and looked at the floor, "Can we kiss and make up?" Raven smiled, "Yes..." He pecked her on the lips and gave her a hug. "I don't want you for your body, I want you for you." He whispered in her ear.

Raven kissed him on the cheek, just the thing she wanted to hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin got up, "I need to talk to them about this anyway." He said, and put the basket ball away. Starfire nodded, "Please, don't let them get mad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter Seven

Sorry if they've been Glalalak related, but I think that's over for a while. Finally, they're getting into a relationship, if that didn't take long enough. Again, thank you for all the reviews! Just today I got two more! It really does make my day to know you all like these!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	8. Boxers

Chapter Eight

Silent Night...

Robin clunked down the staircase, trying to go through the conversation in his mind.

Him – Beast Boy, Starfire told me you did it with Raven.

Beast Boy – So? Does this _personal matter_ concern you?

Him – Uhhh, yes.

Raven – Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Him – Dies

He gulped, determined not to die. He approached the two, who were in the kitchen talking in low voices. He cleared his throat and the two whipped their heads around. "What." Raven said, and looked at him with a face saying "Do you want to die?".

Robin gulped and tried to smile. The two didn't look amused. "What do you want?" Beast Boy asked after a while. "To study us? To take pictures? Well, Earth to Robin! Yeah, Raven and I are going out! Whether you like it or not!" He yelled, and took Raven by the arm, leading her into his room

Raven sat on the bed, "Beast Boy, I'm going to bed. Not here, tonight." She said, and gently got off and walked out the door. She sleepily sat on her bed, and gently placed her head on her pillow. A few minutes later she fell into a deep, hypnotizing slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was morning, Beast Boy looked at his clock, "Six A.M?" He shouted in surprise. He tried to go back to sleep, but somehow couldn't. He finally got up, stretched, and opened the door to the hallway. He yawned and opened the door to the bathroom, but slammed it shut. He stepped back, Raven had been wearing only her leotard, violently throwing up in the toilet.

"Uhhhh, Raven?" He asked, as he knocked. His voice cracked, "I, uh are you ok?" Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Why wouldn't she be ok?" Said the voice. Beast Boy turned around so fast that he fell over, and looked up only to see...Robin. He was in his black boxers, and Beast Boy in his hearted boxers. "Oh. H-h-hi Robin!" He said waving at him. **Crap, I need a diversion. Bad.** He thought to himself.

Beast Boy slumped against the wall, crossing his arms. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, trying to start a nice chat instead of an argument. "Beast Boy. Let me in the rest room." Beast Boy stood in front of it, "No way man, I'm waiting for my turn!" He said, and stretched his arms out. Robin looked at him, very annoyed. "Is Raven in there?" Robin asked.

"Who needs to know?" Beast Boy said, and looked at his fingernails. Robin looked at him dully, and pushed him aside. "No! Robin! Don't!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to push Robin away from the door. But it was too late, Robin opened it only to see Raven, in only a leotard, still crying and throwing up in the toilet.

Robin scrambled back and tripped. "Raven I, what?" He said, with big eyes. Raven wiped her mouth and looked at the two, "I'm fine." She said, and shot them both looks. She walked out, but tripped over Robins foot. She got up slowly, and kept on walking to the main room. After Robin and Beast Boy stared at each other for some time, they heard "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" coming from the main room.

Beast Boy ran into his room, and panted. **What is the deal with Robin? We're fine! Besides, is Raven ok?** He said to himself. He jumped back in bed, and fell asleep, trying to forget his troubles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven opened her eyes, and saw Beast Boy drooling on the couch, asleep and Cyborg playing video games with Robin. Starfire was cheering them on. Raven looked at the ground. She had felt really sick this morning, and was embarrassed that Robin had seen her in only her leotard. She was also embarrassed by seeing the team leader in boxers. Black boxers, and he still wore his mask. Odd.

Beast Boy stirred, and Raven stood up. Robin passed the controller to Starfire, and walked over to Raven. "I'd like to speak with you." He said seriously, but in a whisper, so the other Titans couldn't hear. Raven nodded, "I knew this would come up." She said quietly.

Robin led her to the roof, and sat down on the edge, motioning for her to sit also. "I heard you did it with Beast Boy. Was that your first time?" He said, looking out on the water. Raven blushed and looked at him, "Why do you care if it was my first time?" She asked, surprised at the question. "Because, if it was at least your second, you would've taken pills." (A/N – I got that from one of my reviewers...Thank you) Raven leaned back, "Huh?"

"First, let's cover the first part of the question. I heard it was called, "Glalalak?" Robin said, trying not to smile. Raven waited a while, and then nodded. "I won't deny it." Robin looked at her, "Now, was that your first time?" He said, and cocked his head. Raven almost whispered her answer, "Yes." Robin looked touched her arm, "Did you use any sort of protection?"

Raven turned away, and started silent tears, "No, Robin, no we didn't. It was stupid, we-we should've Robin." She looked at him with tears flowing freely. "Robin, I-I'm pregnant."

End of Chapter Eight

Tsk Tsk, those pesky teenagers. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. Wow, how does Raven know? Is it true? I mean they glalalaked like, two nights ago. But Raven does have those special senses. Soooo, you know the schedule, please review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	9. Kinda a fill in chapter

Chapter Nine

Kinda a fill in chapter...

Robin reached out to Raven and pulled her into a hug, Raven sobbed into his shoulder and Robin patted her back, muttering, "It's ok, don't worry, everything'll be ok." Soon Raven was just sniffing, and Robin released her. "Let me get this straight. You're what, a teenager? You did it with Beast Boy two days ago, and you know for a fact you're pregnant."

Raven wiped her eyes on her cape, "Yes, my emotions, they told me when I was meditating." Robin nodded, "Does Beast Boy know yet?" He asked, knowing the answer. Raven looked at the ground, ashamed, "No." Robin nodded, and started walking back inside. "Robin?" He heard, and stopped. "Yes?" He asked and turned to see Raven smiling, "Thanks." She said and transported herself inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy woke up, to see Robin and Cyborg playing video games. Starfire was at the counter, trying to find a new way to eat mustard and Raven, wasn't in sight. Beast Boy sat up and yawned, "Yo Cy, where's Rae?" He said in a sleepy voice. Cyborg shrugged, "Dunno. Ask Robin, he was hanging with her today." He said, focused on the game. Robin cringed, "I'm going to go train..." He said and dropped the controller. Beast Boy stood up.

He ran after Robin, and caught him panting in his room. "Robin, why did you talk to Raven?" He said, and crossed his arms, glaring at him. Robin looked him in the eye, "I needed to talk to a mature person about your...night." He said calmly. Beast Boy jumped back, "Whoa, who, who told you about that?" He said, and sat on Robin's bed. "Hey, why does this smell like mustard?" Beast Boy asked, sniffing the sheet. Robin blushed, "Oh, God, no reason."

"Anyway Beast Boy, you're changing the subject. I know you and Raven had a "Glalalak" as Starfire calls it, and I'm not very pleased I must say. First, you guys are probably just passed puberty, and well, you're part of a team! I mean, what if you break up!" He ranted, and tried to catch his breath. Beast Boy was quiet. "I-I, we won't break up Robin! Look, even if we did, we'd still be friends. It's not like if we did break up, it'd be a problem!"

Robin whistled, "You never really do know Beast Boy...you never really know." He said quietly. Beast Boy stood up quickly, "Look, I've HAD it with you!" He shouted, and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was in deep thought with her emotions, "Please, can you get rid of the baby?" She asked them desperately. They shook their heads, "No Raven, we cannot. The child has now its own emotions. We cannot kill them." They said in unison. Raven pounded the ground with her fists, "Then what can you do?" She asked, gritting her teeth. It was courage who spoke up. "We can find out the gender!" She said, and smiled smugly.

Raven looked up, "You can?" They all nodded, and looked at her, waiting for her request. "How long will that take?" She asked. "Two, three days." They said. Raven nodded, and stopped her meditating.

"Now that grisly chore of telling Beast Boy." She said, and made her hands into fists, "I have to do it! I can't wait until the baby is born." She told herself. She then went off in search of Beast Boy.

While staring at the floor, thinking of what to say, she bumped into something. Startled, she looked up. "Beast Boy!" She said, and hugged him. **Just the person I wanted to see** She thought sarcastically. "I have something to tell you, Beast Boy. Something, you might not want to hear."

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, "You're breaking up with me?" He asked fearfully, and Raven shook her head. "No Beast Boy, I'm...pregnant, with your child."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter Nine

Well, how will Beast Boy take that? Man, what'll Raven do? Adoption? Abortion? Or will she keep the child? Plus, we have that gender to look forward too! I'd love to give some more shout-outs to my reviewers! Believe me, I do update faster with more reviews. That's not...really...a bribe.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yvette


	10. Dis from BB

Chapter TEN! (Yessss! We're finally into double digits!)

Hurrah!

(A/N: First, I want to apologize about Chapter Nine. I felt nothing really exciting happened in it, hence the name "Kinda a Fill in Chapter". This one, I'll try to make exciting! I really will!)

Beast Boy fainted. Raven looked down at him, and closed her eyes. It only got worse when Starfire came along. "F-f-friend Beast Boy is DEAD!" She screamed, and burst into tears. Raven ran over to her, "No Starfire, um, Beast Boy is...very sleepy. On this planet, if you are this sleepy, you fall on the ground." She made up. Starfire nodded, "Oh. I get it!" She cheered, and walked away.

Raven sighed, and squatted next to Beast Boy. She kissed his cheek, and he woke up. "You're PREGNANT?" He screamed. "I can't be a father! I can't! I'm too young! Raven! This is your fault! Yours!" He yelled and ran away.

Raven's eyes brimmed with tears, and she fell on the ground, crying her eyes out. But, she felt a hand on her back. She turned, to see Robin's concerned face. His solemn expression told her that he had heard her conversation with Beast Boy. He helped her up, and to her surprise, picked her up, and walked into the main room.

Cyborg dropped the controller, "I have the feeling I'm way out of something." He said, and Raven nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After explaining everything to Cyborg, he nodded. "I'll go talk to Beast Boy." He muttered, and went into the hall. Raven was wrapped in a blanket, cuddled with Robin, she was freezing and Robin knew she needed some comfort from a friend, so he had stepped up. They were watching some show Robin had picked and Starfire was, surprisingly, okay with this, and had gone into the kitchen to make dinner.

Raven snuggled closer to Robin's warm body, trying to soak up the heat. She had taken a liking to only wearing the leotard sometimes, and was doing that right now. She wasn't that embarrassed anymore, because, to heck with it, they lived in the same house.

She was snuggling with Robin, because he had been her only comfort over the past stressful week and she felt most comforted by him right now. Beast Boy had pushed Robin away. Pushed him away, and now pushing her away. She felt him hug her, and smiled. But, this didn't feel right. Yeah, she was all for Robin, but she knew Robin loved Starfire, and she really loved Beast Boy.

She wanted Robin to be Beast Boy right now, watching T.V, happy to have a child on the way. But no, he didn't want the child; he wanted nothing to do with him or her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cyborg knocked on Beast Boy's door, and with no reply he walked in. Beast Boy was sitting on his bed, pouting. "Cyborg, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He said, and turned away. "And I know why." Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, I know how you did it with Raven, I know how she's pregnant, I know that you are secretly ecstatic about this child."

"Am not. I'm way too young to be a papa." Beast Boy sulked. Cyborg sat across from him in a chair. "Beast Boy, is that all you're worried about? What are you worried about?" Beast Boy shifted, and rubbed his feet together. "No. I'm worried, that Raven'll want me to propose or something. Commitment, man. I'm not ready!" He said, and buried his face in his pillow.

Cyborg gave a small smile, "Raven's out there snuggling with Robin. I swear, they're sharing a blanket." Beast Boy sat up. "What? Dude!" He shouted and ran down the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven sighed, "Robin, will Cyborg be able to draw him out of this?" She asked, looking up at Robin. Robin laughed, "There's nothing Cyborg can't do." He said, and Raven nodded. Soon she was flattened on the couch in a kiss. She accepted it, knowing it wasn't Robin. It was Beast Boy.

Robin had moved to the kitchen as soon as he had seen Beast Boy running, and was helping Starfire peel grapes...for her new dinner.

Raven and Beast Boy made out on the couch, and stopped after Cyborg broke them up saying, "You guys get a room!" They smiled at each other and went to help Starfire and Robin in the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter Ten

What a happy ending! That is NOT the end of the story, believe me! No way. So I don't want any reviews asking if it is...not that I mind reviews. But let's review what we're looking forward to, yes? Okay, will Raven's baby be a boy or a girl? I have a pretty good idea, but you never know...I guess I'll see you all in Chapter Eleven!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yvette


	11. Secrets

Chapter Eleven

Secrets

After a couple months of going to baby stores, building the nursery, and planning a baby shower, the Titans all sat on the couch, trying to feel the baby kick. Starfire was especially enchanted by this experience, the thought of new life coming from _Raven, _was hard to believe. Raven and Beast Boy were still together, loving every single bit.

Raven sighed, "Make way, I have to pee." She said, and made her way to the bathroom. As she washed her hands, she thought about the baby. She still hadn't contacted her emotions to find the gender, and was due for an ultrasound that day.

She sighed, and almost wished for it to be her old life, just fighting crime. She knew the titans sneaked out while she was sleeping and she woke up to an empty house. She sometimes even wished she and Beast Boy had never gotten together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy yawned.

"Hey guys, I'm calling it a night, I'm pooped!" He said, and stretched. He walked to his room and flopped on the bed.

"Beast Boy! It's two o'clock. The doctor's appointment is as three, let's get a move on!" Raven commanded, and held her stomach. She was just ending her third trimester, and she and Beast Boy had decided to wait for a while to find out the gender, until now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven lied down on the hospital bed, and looked up at the monitor. There was a baby alright.

"So, you want to know, you really truly want to know the gender?" The doctor asked, as she took some notes on a clip board.

"Yes, we really and truly want to know." Beast Boy said, and gripped Raven's hand tightly. The doctor smiled,

"Congratulations you two, you're giving birth to a healthy little boy!" She said, and watched the two embrace.

"A boy? You're totally serious! I'm having a son!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and put his hand over his heart. Raven just smiled, **a boy. I don't believe it. My very own boy. I don't know, I almost wish I had a girl though.** She thought.

"I'm not done yet!" The doctor continued. Beast Boy looked at her, and gave her a face.

"What does that mean?" He asked slowly.

"The boy seems...to be healthier than usual babies. Do you know why? He seems stronger." The doctor said and looked at the screen. Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other, they knew perfectly well why.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven sat on the couch, with the titans surrounding her. Starfire's hand was on her stomach, trying to feel the baby. Robin's mouth had almost hit the floor when she had told them the news and Cyborg had almost blown a fuse he was so surprised.

"Man! I thought for sure you were having a girl!" He said and Robin nodded.

Beast Boy was holding her hand, and Raven was smiling. **A boy. I don't believe it. But...I don't see why everyone thought it'd be a girl! Whatever, this is good enough for me.** She thought and joined in the conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the baby shower, and many people had shown up. Raven sat with Beast Boy, and was joined by Aqualad.

"So, a kid? That'll be a hassle. How'll you guys fight? I mean, you need a father. To help." He said.

"I'll be taking that position." Beast Boy said at him. Aqualad smirked,

"I'm sure." He said, and wandered away to get a drink of water.

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a confused expression.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked. Beast Boy shrugged

"I've never trusted him." He said through gritted teeth. Raven gave an amused face,

"Well, he's nothing I can't handle." She said seriously. Beast Boy nodded and walked to join Cyborg in a conversation.

Raven walked over to the couch, and sat by Starfire.

"Starfire, does Aqualad have a crush on me?" Raven asked, and looked over at him, he had been staring at her, and looked away. Starfire smiled at her

"More than a crush, he has a goal to celebrate the Glalalak festival with you!" She sang. Raven fell off the couch, and rubbed her back. **LORD! STARFIRE MUST BE JOKING!** Raven thought angrily and got back on the couch.

"Starfire," She said seriously

"How do you know this?" Starfire shifted, and looked away.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." She said.

End of Chapter Eleven

Wow. I didn't even expect that. Wowee. That's new, Starfire, keeping a secret? That IS new. We-ell, I guess you'll have to wait until the next chappie to see what it's all about. (Not the Hokey-Pokey!) See ya next time!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

July


	12. Babies don't pop out

Chapter Twelve

Babies don't pop out.

Starfire shifted, and closed her eyes.

"Aqualad, do you remember first meeting him?" She asked Raven.

"Yes, Beast Boy hated him." Raven replied, nodding. Starfire glanced at Beast Boy, who was telling a joke to a sweat-dropping Cyborg.

"When you left, friend, when you, Robin, and Beast Boy left, he whispered" Starfire cut off and looked seriously at Raven,

"In my ear, he whispered...I'll save one of you, I promise." Starfire choked out, and gave a helpless face to Raven.

Raven blew her bang out of her face. She took a deep breath.

"Starfire, that didn't mean he wanted to Glalalak with me." She sighed. Starfire blushed,

"Oh." She said and grew a crimson red. Raven shook her head and suddenly a thought struck her **I haven't meditated in days.** She thought, and her eyes grew big.

**Wait a second, why was Aqualad all suspicious? Yeah, Starfire and I had a crush on him, but he was being sarcastic and Starfire doesn't get sarcasm. Guys are so annoying; nobody can ever figure them out.** Raven sighed and walked over to Beast Boy, who was waving away the leaving guests.

"Beast Boy, why was Aqualad acting so suspicious?" Raven asked wearily. Beast Boy blushed and smiled a humiliated smile.

"Uh, I don't know." He said and started to whistle. Raven made him fall with her powers.

"Tell me." She stated. Beast Boy rubbed his back,

"Geez Raven, can't you take a joke?" He whined and got up.

"See, Aqualad can't stand the fact that someone who isn't all 'savey the worldy' is going out with you." He said, playing with his fingers. Raven sighed,

"Beast Boy you do save the world." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah." Raven gave him one of those classic teen titan's "Kill me now" faces to Beast Boy and clenched her teeth.

"Tell...me...now."

"Uh, we-ell, while you guys were somewhere else, uh I uh made this kinda bet with Aqualad we'd never get together. 'Cause he said we would and I said no friggen way and then we got together and I never paid him. So he's all mad. Don't worry though! Nothing to be afraid of!" Beast Boy explained and took a big breath at the end. Raven rolled her eyes and started to help Starfire clean up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven lay awake in bed, she was tired, but not tired enough to sleep. She ached, and was hungry. She rolled over, but suddenly felt a pain. It was wrenching, possibly the worst thing she'd ever felt in her life. She threw the blankets off, only to get hit by another wrenching pain. She gasped for breath,

"TITANS! GET OVER" She took a breath again,

"HERE NOW!"

The titans came, and Starfire broke open the door and came to Ravens aid. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's mouths hung open, and Cyborg managed to grunt out, "I'll go get the T-Car." (A/N: That's always reminded me of T-Mobile...Ok keep on reading).

"This...kid isn't...waiting!" Raven yelled with a definite tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Raven! Can't you just say Azarath Metrion Zinthos and the baby'll pop out?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy. Babies don't pop out."

"Well how do they"

"Okay! We're at the hospital!" Cyborg interrupted and swerved into the parking lot. Robin and Starfire's hands had formed fists around the seat edges, Raven hadn't noticed how fast Cyborg had driven.

The Titans rushed her into the hospital, and the secretary gasped,

"Oh my lord, Doctor Gurts! Doctor Gurts come quickly!" She screamed into the intercom. The Titans exchanged a glance, and Raven clenched her teeth again.

"Kid. Coming. Now. Not. Waiting. For. Doctor. Gurts." She said with breaths in between every word.

A doctor rushed down a flight of stairs and helped Raven into a wheelchair, running into the elevator. A moment of silence passed, and of course Beast Boy broke it.

"Sooooo, what are we supposed to do?" The secretary got up and walked over to the Titans.

"Do you want to wait for Raven? There's a special waiting room for you lucky aunts and uncles!" She said with an 'o-so-perfect-I-use-whitener-every-single-night-and-my-life-is-way-better-than-yours-any-day-plus-I-want-to-go-home-so-hurry-up' smile. Starfire gave a confused look,

"I am not an ant. Robin, is this one of Earth's strange customs?" Robin looked at the other Titans, it wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Yeah Star, I'll uh, explain later." He said, trying to get help from the others who ignored him.

The secretary clapped her hands and led them upstairs to a neat and tidy "Martha Stewart" waiting room. She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the Titans standing. Beast Boy scuffed his foot against the floor,

"Who wonders how Raven's doing?" He asked, looking up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was in the emergency room, and had screamed,

"You idiots I'm pushing!" A couple times, along with some language we'd have to put in the "M" section. Doctor Gurts suddenly paused.

"Raven," She started, and looked at a loss for words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter Twelve

Hehehehehe, how'd you like THAT for a cliffie? I promise to write faster with more reviews...See you all in Chapter Thirteen!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

July


	13. Brings Good Luck

Chapter Thirteen

Brings good luck

The doctor cradled the baby in her arms,

"Raven. I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered, with much a powerful emotion in her voice.

"What! What's wrong!" Raven frantically asked with fear in her voice.

"Raven, y-you gave birth t-to a...stillborn."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy paced the floor, asking for the thousandth time

"Do you think he'll have green skin?" Starfire yawned and slumped in her chair. Robin looked at the Titans, it was two in the morning, and they were all exhausted.

"Beast Boy." He barked

"Yes?"

"I think you should take a look on how Raven's doing, and give us a review." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, good idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven buried her face in the pillow, trying not to release the anger and sadness building up. But suddenly, the doctor spoke.

"Raven, there is something we can do. It's worked before, but I need both the parents' permission to perform it." Raven jolted up.

"I-it's worked before?" She shakily asked. The doctor nodded, still holding the baby in her arms.

"I can understand if you don't want to it's completely fine." She said, and stood up to walk over to Raven. She handed the little cold baby to her, and Raven took him gratefully.

Suddenly Beast Boy walked in, and his eyes widened. Raven spoke quickly for him.

"Could you leave us alone for just a second?" The doctor nodded, and began to pull of her gloves while walking out.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, getting on the bed and looking sincerely at the baby.

"Why isn't he moving?" He asked with a little bit of panic in his voice.

"H-he's not breathing! Raven what" Raven interrupted him.

"I gave birth to a stillborn Beast Boy."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You mean he's...dead?" Raven looked away,

"The doctor says they might be able to save him. Only if they get permission from us." She said with a shaky voice. Beast Boy nodded,

"Anything."

Dr. Gurts walked in, and eyed the two sitting on the bed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked. They both shook their heads,

"Dr. Gurts, we-we'd really like it for you to perform the operation, or whatever you do to save our son." Beast Boy choked out,

"We'll do anything." The doctor looked at the two, and walked slowly over and took the baby from Raven's arms. She nodded and turned around quickly, and was joined by a nurse with a clipboard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy wheeled Raven out of the room in a wheel-chair, for she was too weak to stand.

"So how'd the delivery go?" Beast Boy started the conversation but stopped when the other Titans ran up to them.

"Where is the baby?" Starfire asked and looked around. Raven bowed her head,

"Beast Boy, let me explain." She said, and Beast Boy reluctantly nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the Titans had heard the story, they sat in the waiting room, occasionally carelessly flipping a page of a magazine. But suddenly the door to the operation room slammed open. They looked up quickly, and Robin dropped his magazine in surprise.

Dr. Gurts motioned quickly for them to follow her and they did, Beast Boy and Raven in the lead.

She led the Titans to a large glass wall. Raven looked in and saw about twenty new babies, all in blue or pink. The parents' names were on small cards on the cradles holding the babies. Dr. Gurts pointed at one, and Beast Boy read the card out loud.

"Child of Raven and Garfield!" He shouted. Starfire screeched with happiness and gave Robin a "Luna Hug". Raven looked at the child, who was a slight tinge of a spring green.

"What are you naming him?" Dr. Gurts asked kindly and Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. They hadn't thought of a name yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter Thirteen

Yay! I almost died when I made the baby a stillborn. Don't ask me how they brought the baby back; I don't know it had...water! Yes water! In his lungs! And luckily they got it out! Yay for doctors! Well, now they need a name! So, that's were you all come in, please help me choose a name! Give all the suggestions you can! I'll pick one of them and you'll either be featured or mentioned in Chapter Fourteen!

Please Review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

July


	14. Baby sitters and Cows

Chapter Fourteen

Baby sitters and Cows

Raven looked at Beast Boy who returned her puzzled look. Beast Boy turned to the rest of the Titans, who were in deep concentration of a name. That's when Raven said it, the perfect name, the name for the baby.

"How about...Adrian?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple days later, after Adrian had had his special check ups and was given the okay to come home, Raven sat on the couch holding Adrian in her lap. Beast Boy was looking at all the baby clothes they had got at the baby shower, and holding them up to little Adrian.

Robin was sitting with Starfire, looking at some of the baby clothes curiously and Cyborg was playing "peek-a-boo" with Adrian.

"That has to be the most boring game ever." Raven said watching as Cyborg poked his face out of his hands again, yelling "Peek-a-boo y'all!" Adrian clapped his little hands, and gurgled innocently. He had turned a darker green, but still fairly light.

Beast Boy held up an infant suit. It had little cows on it with speech bubbles saying, "Moo", and little bells. He grinned and held it up to his face,

"Wouldn't the baby look cutey patootey in thissy wissy?" He baby-talked. Adrian let out a squeal of excitement. Raven gave Beast Boy a hard look.

"A. I don't want my child learning to talk like that. B. I don't want a migraine." She said and gave Adrian to Starfire, whose arms were outstretched.

"He is darling." She said, and rubbed her nose against his, Adrian let out another happy sound and Starfire laughed.

"Most joyous!" She said. Robin took him and looked closely at his face. Adrian blinked at him, and gave him a fierce look, that looked like, "I know who you are." Robin nodded.

"Cute." He said and gave him to Cyborg. Cyborg gave a sneaky smile,

"Who here knows the ritual?" He asked with a sneaky voice on. Robin shook his head.

"Cyborg, they did that when babies were first born, so they could breathe. Besides, that was, what, a long time ago!" Starfire cocked her head.

"Ritual? Any Earthling ritual I am happy to join!" She sang and gave a big smile to Robin.

"Starfire. Cyborg wants to spank the baby." Raven stated. Cyborg nodded.

"Yup, don't mind if I do."

"Dude!" Beast Boy hollered as Cyborg spanked him.

Beast Boy snatched back a screaming Adrian and slung him over his shoulder. He patted his back and whispered,

"There there, uncle Cyborg won't hurt you." Robin smiled and got up,

"Raven, I need to talk to you." He whispered so only Raven could hear. She looked up at him, clearly annoyed, but got up anyway. They quietly walked up the stairs to the roof while Starfire held Adrian and munched on popcorn; watching Cyborg and Beast Boy argue about traditions.

"Raven." He breathed. Raven dropped her legs over the roof and let them dangle, Robin did the same.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" Raven snapped. She looked down.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted. I'm sorry, I-I" Robin put a finger on her lip.

"Don't talk. I need to tell you something." Raven looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay..."

"Alright. Raven, the past couple days, you haven't meditated, that's thrown you off. You've let your emotions run amuck, I've spoken to them." Raven's eyes widened. But Robin continued.

"They're worried about you. Maybe it's the baby, I don't know, but you have to start meditating soon!"

"Is that the reason you called me up here?" Raven interrupted.

"That's it? You think I haven't realized that? Well, newsflash Robin, I can feel them, they're _my _emotions." Robin nodded.

"Fair enough, but I'm not finished yet, Raven." He said, emphasizing her name. Raven gave him cold eyes.

"Raven, can you understand something? You can't fight crime and baby-sit at the same time! We need..."

"A baby-sitter."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ding-Dong!**

"I'll get it." Raven said and teleported herself down to the doors. She opened them through a mist of black and white after muttering Azarath Metrion Zinthos and saw a boy, a little above the age of Cyborg standing at the door. He gave her a half-smile and stepped inside.

"Sooooo, this is the famous Titan's tower." He said and looked around. He had skaterish black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, that glowed unusually. He was wearing a black sports jacket with white stripes on the shoulders, and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Under the part of the jacket that was unzipped, it showed a light blue shirt and he wore black converse. He shrugged,

"Where's the tike?" He asked, Raven tried to hide a small smile, and led him upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrian was playing with some blocks, supported by a yellow squishy thing (A/N: You know that thing that Dill always sat in in Rugrats? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.) Robin sat in the playpen with him, occasionally knocking the block tower over, making Adrian give a baby laugh. (A/N: Yeah, two in one paragraph sorry! Well, you all might be wondering why he's so strong and is able to do things an infant probably couldn't even think about. He's the son of two super-heros! Remember when the doctor said he was stronger than most babies she had seen? That's why...Thank you.)

The babysitter gave a smile and turned to Raven.

"How rude of me, I never introduced myself. I'm Chaos Elemental, and you're Raven, good good." Chaos Elemental turned to Adrian,

"And who's this?" He asked. Robin picked up the squirming Adrian and smiled,

"This is Adrian." He said, and put him up on his shoulders, giving him a "shoulder ride" type of position.

Chaos Elemental nodded

"Oh! He's adorable, greenish, looks more like Beast Boy than you Robin." He said and took Adrian. Robin sweat dropped and blushed.

"Uh, he's Beast Boy's kid, not mine." He said, and turned to the kitchen. Chaos Elemental nodded, playing with Adrian's fingers.

"Tough break dude." He said.

Starfire came down the stairs debating with Beast Boy about "Candy Land" the board game and how they shouldn't name something something it isn't.

The Titans were going to an important dinner, A. Because they had too. And B. Because they wanted Adrian to get some "bonding time" with his new babysitter.

They were all dressed up, and before Chaos Elemental closed the door on the group of Titans standing outside, Beast Boy gave him the run through.

"Okay, you have Cyborg's number, and you know how to feed him the formula, and all that junk." Chaos Elemental laughed,

"Don't worry, I can handle the tike, believe me." He said and suddenly, out of nowhere, two wings sprouted from his back. One a smooth black, the other a spotless white.

"I have my powers just like you guys; I can keep track of him. Don't worry your heads." He said, and waved Adrian's hand.

"Bye!" He called as the Titans climbed into the T-Car (A/N: T-Mobile!) still in awe over the newcomer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter Fourteen

Okay! That's done! Congratulations to Chaos Elemental who had the winning name, Adrian! Thank you everyone who gave their names for Raven and Beast Boy! They appreciate it! Remember to review please!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

July


	15. Raven Beast Boy Adrian Powers

Chapter…15? (Wow, we're getting good. It seemed like yesterday when it was Chapter One…)

Raven + Beast Boy Adrian Powers

Raven had warmed up to Chaos Elementals style, and he had warmed up to her. It was much easier for the Titans to "save stuff" with someone looking after Adrian, who was growing at a rapid speed.

Adrian was two now, and knew how to walk and had said his first word (Dude), so Beast Boy was very proud. Raven however, started to notice that Adrian was much more like Beast Boy than her. He was slightly green, had light green hair, a little fang, and sometimes had a tail.

Today, Adrian was sitting on the counter with Robin, playing a crude clapping game. Raven was in the kitchen, making herbal tea.

"See Aid? Okay, Patty Cake, Patty Cake, baker's man, make me a cake as fast as you can." He said rhythmically and Adrian sang along. Raven sat on her perch (you know, where she meditates, by the couch…) and started drinking.

Adrian looked over at her, distracted from the game.

"Momma?" He asked innocently. Raven looked up

"Hm?"

"Sup Sup?" He asked with big green eyes. Robin looked at Raven with a confused expression and Raven gave a frustrated sigh.

"Adrian, you're too old for that now! You drink from a cup now, remember? When you were a baby you sup supped, then you drank from the bottle, and now a cup!" She said, getting a little red. She put the hood over her face and began to meditate.

Robin, still confused, took the cue and picked Adrian up.

"Naptime!" He said, and started carrying him away when he whispered,

"Aid, what's sup sup?" He asked quietly.

"Mommy milk." Adrian replied, and giggled when Robin blushed and said,

"Oh."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay Cyborg, let's see if you can beat your best time." Robin said at the timer. Cyborg got into a ready position, and said,

"Ready when you are."

"Go!" The Titans watched Cyborg dodge missiles and run with ease through the course. Adrian was cuddled on Starfire's lap who was cheering on Cyborg. Adrian groggily looked up, awoken from all the noise. He yawned and stretched and he too looked at Cyborg.

Suddenly, they heard Starfire giggling her Starfire giggle. Raven turned and did a double take,

"Beast Boy…" She said slowly and pointed at Adrian. Beast Boy looked and gave a squeak, because Adrian had turned into a small cat. He was rubbing against Starfire, and purring all the while.

"Yo! Is that Adrian!" The Titans heard, and turned around. Cyborg was panting, and looking at Adrian with surprise.

"Looks like he inherited some of Beast Boy's powers." Raven said.

End of Chapter Fifteen.

Okay okay, I know this was abnormally short. So kill me! I felt I needed to get something out there for you guys to read because I haven't updated in….a while. But, I was celebrating Christmas with my family! That's a good excuse.

Happy New Years!


	16. Author's Note Sorry guys!

Hello FanFictioners! I have a dilemma. See, I like this story and all and everything and all, but I've been reading around, and it seems like alllllllllllllllllll the others out there. Do you want me to keep on going with it? If you do, tell me, and if you don't…tell me.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

July


End file.
